Not So Different
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: Sequel to Differences. Two years have gone by since the battle at Mission City. Julia is back with her family, and Sam is finishing up High School, ready to move on to college. Takes place before ROTF and during ROTF. BumblebeexOC, possible IronhidexOC.
1. Beginnings and Surprises

So here's that Sequel I said I would do. This would have been out a bit sooner, but I've been extra busy. No joke.  
There have been some changes, like instead of using 'you' I'm using 'I', and such. And if most of you read the first story, and then read the summary to this...You must be wondering 'IronhidexOC'? Yes, but more of a friendly relationship. Kinda like a friendly brother and sister relationship thing will be happening between Julia and Ironhide.  
I couldn't help myself, I just love Ironhide as well. He needs love. But no worries my fellow readers, Julia and 'Bee is going strong.

Again, I own NOTHING besides some of the plots and Julia. Nothing else.

* * *

It's been about 2 years since the fall of Megatron. The Autobots had made earth their new home as they hide in secret. They work with the military now, but it's called N.E.S.T. Since then, I have take accustom to being part Cybertronian. Knowing I'm still part robot, I still feel human. More Autobots had also joined the team over time. About 9 of them came to earth. There was the twins, Mudflap and Skids, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Jolt, and the 3 sisters Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One. They were all nice. The sisters were extremely nice to me. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe loved to hang out with me, as well as Skids and Mudflap. Which always lead to bickering amongst the twins. Jolt was pretty shy, but I still enjoy his company. During these days, Ratchet had been mending together a broken Jazz, Optimus has been monitoring any Decepticon activity, Ironhide had been watching over my family, and Bumblebee has been watching over Sam's. I would try and hang out with Bumblebee during the week as much as I could. His vocal processor was still damaged but he was managing with communicating with the radio.

Everything was peaceful. I was in my own world, until it started to rain. Hold on, rain?

"AH!" I shot up from where I was lying as I was drenched in water. "Slaggit, DAD!" I hollered as I saw my dad standing in my doorway, holding a water gun.

"Good mornin' Julia." He gave me a goofy smile.

"Dad! For the love of Primus, WHY?" I asked irritably as I threw my now wet blanket off to the side as I jumped out of bed.

"Just thought you needed a wake up call." He shrugged. I glanced over at my digital clock and read the red digits on it.

"It's 5:30 in the morning!" I pointed to my clock.

"So?"

"I don't wake up until 6!" I threw my arms in the air before crossing them over my chest.

"Oh well, you're up now." He gave me another goofy smile. I sighed before shaking my head.

"Dad…We're not in the military…we're at home…I DON'T need an early wake up call!" I grumbled but than pondered on something. "Wait a minute…what the slag are _you_ doing up this early?" Last time he woke me up early, it was to go grocery shopping because mom was out of town for a week and our food supply was getting scarce.

"Oh, you know…just to wake you up." His gazed turned towards the ceiling. He was up to something.

"Okay, what is it? I know you want something." I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Well, since you asked…" And here comes the story.

_*I knew it! 'Just wanted to wake you up' my butt* _

"Last night, you know how it was raining?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"And you know how me, Epps, and the Autbots went to go do something last night?"

"…Yes." Exactly where was he going with this?

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should just go outside and see Ironhide." I sighed.

"Okay then. Let me change out of these _wet_ clothes first." I emphasized the word wet as I glared at my dad. He just laughed at me and then left my room, shutting the door behind him. I quickly changed out of my wet PJs and changed into a pair of camouflage cargo shorts and a black shirt. I opened my bedroom door and then jogged over to the stairs, instead of using the stairs, I just jumped off the balcony onto the bottom floor.

"Can't you use the stairs like normal people, Julie?" My dad questioned as he was in the kitchen.

"Can't you just wake me up like most normal people, dad?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting in the toaster. Munching on the toast quickly, I finished it and dusted my hands off before slipping on my boots. I opened the sliding glass door that lead to our backyard. With dad being in the military, as well as me, we own quite the big property. The backyard itself was big as well. The house was only a 2 stories high.

I strolled over to the side of the house, where dad usually parked Ironhide. Since the battle at Mission City, Ironhide had become the guardian of the Lennox family. Once I turned the corner, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"DAD!" I yelled in frustration.

Ironhide was covered from hood to tailgate with mud. Mud was caked on his tires. His front window was smeared with mud, from attempts to swipe them off with the windshield wipers. Little twigs and leaves were stuck in the mud that covered a once black Ironhide. Then my father came running to the side of the house.

"I swear, it wasn't my idea to take them off-roading!" He yelled in defense.

"If it wasn't yours then whos?! Wait, _them?!_ You did _not_ take the entire Autobot team off-roading."

"I could say that we didn't…but then I'd be lying." He said sheepishly. I groaned before pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

"And _this _is why you woke me up? Don't you think this could've waited until a good half an hour later? Waking up this early and seeing this is givin' me a headache." Mumbling, I continued to shake my head.

"Um well, you see…Me and Epps were gonna take them to the car wash. But … Optimus couldn't fit and the others didn't want to go in."

"Hold on. You got OPTIMUS to go off-roading?" I asked in disbelief. Getting the leader of the Autobots to do such a thing? What did they do? Drug him? Oh wait…Can robots be drugged?

"We sure did." My dad gave me a proud smile. I wanted to laugh but then I went serious.

"Are you CRAZY? Now all of them are covered in gunk!" I frantically threw my arms in the air before putting my hands on my head.

"Not ALL of them. The Arcee sisters didn't go. Oh and Ratchet."

"Of course they didn't! They're girls! And as for Ratchet…Maybe he's just the smart one!" Sighing irritably, I looked at him. "So what do you want me to do about this?"

"Do ya mind giving the guys a good wash down?" The way he said it just made me twist my face in disgust. Give the guys a bath? Sounded like he wanted me to go to his military base and go scrub the backs of his army friends. I just shuddered at the thought.

"Not my fault. Not my problem." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon my girl, please? They refuse to get in the car wash!"

"Again. Not my fault, not my problem."

"Julie, I'm not gonna have me or my men wash a bunch of Autobots. _Guy_ Autobots."

"So you want your 19 year old daughter to wash a bunch of _guy_ Autobots?" I asked as raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to think of it in _that _kind of way!" He was getting defensive again.

"Then why slag did you bring it up?!"

"I see you have taken a liking to the Cybertronian language." A deep voice called out. I looked over at the dirty truck.

"Oh. Hi 'Hide. And yeah, what can I say? I'm part Cybertronian after all, right?" I rubbed the back of my neck. Saying I was part Cybertronian was still kinda new to me.

"I suppose so." Ironhide gave a low chuckle. "So Will…" Saying my father's name caught his attention. He looked at the truck.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When the slag am I going to get all of this earth sludge off of me?!"

"So _you're _one teaching my girl the robot swear words…" I could hear my dad mumble under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Um…I don't know." He slowly said as he rubbed the back of his head. I swore I could've seen an imaginary light bulb appear above my dad's head as he had a certain look on his face. "Hey 'Hide?"

"Would you stop calling me that? My name is Ironhide." Ironhide growled, apparently not liking his nickname.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want my guys washing you?"

"Are they professionals?" Ironhide asked.

"Nope. They wouldn't know how to _properly_ clean a car if the fate of the world depended on it."

"Then why the slag would you want them cleaning me?"

"You _are_ the culprit…" I could hear my dad grumble again. "Well, it's either them or Julie. But she doesn't want to wash a bunch of Autobots." He shrugged.

_*You sneaky old man…* _Being amused at the fact that I was just outsmarted by my dad, scared me just a bit.

"So I heard." Ironhide replied. Of course he heard, he was sitting right there next to us the entire time while we were talking. "But I still cannot see what the problem is."

"No duh, Ironhide. It's a human dilemma. And being part human…yeah." I scratched the back of my neck, not sure how to explain that a girl giving big guy robots a bath is kinda weird. "You know what? Fine, I'll do it." I gave in as I sighed. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Thadda girl." My dad gave me a pat on the back. I just glared at him.

"You _owe_ me. And no more off-roading with the Autobots."

"Ehehe…Right. Promise." He smiled.

"Right…Now, are all the Autobots at the hangar?" I looked at the truck.

"Yes. Except for Bumblebee." Hearing Bumblebee's name made me want to smile.

"Okay, well, you think you could radio the Autobot's to meet at this old warehouse?"

"Do you have the coordinates?" He asked.

"Um…No. I have the address though, me and Sam use to always hang out there when we were kids. It's been abandoned for a long time."

"I don't see why not." I told Ironhide the address of the abandoned building. He was able to find the coordinates himself and he told Optimus to tell all the dirty Autobots to head down at the warehouse. I loaded Ironhide's truck bed with all the needed cleaning supplies. Then Ironhide's door opened. "Hop in. We'll go get Bumblebee." I didn't say anything as I jumped into the driver's side and shut the door behind me. I rolled down the window and yelled out of it.

"Dad, stay away from my bike! I'm not gonna let you get mud on that either!"

"Right, Julie." I could see him roll his eyes.

"The same goes for Anna's Tricycle, stay away from that too!" I snickered.

"Okay Julie, I get it!" Dad laughed and I joined him before Ironhide pulled out onto the road and began driving towards the Witwicky residence. We drove along, as I watched scenery glide pass the dirty windows.

* * *

Ohhh yes. I HAD to put Sunstreaker in it. Sideswipe isn't Sideswipe with his twin. Oh, and I'm not 100% sure about the Arcee sisters. I'm not sure if Elita-One is one of 'em, or if it's Flareup. I also have plans to (somehow) bring back Jazz, so that's why Ratchet is working on him.

I also picture Captain Lennox as a very good and playful father. I just assumed that after I watched the first movie and saw the way he acted when he saw Anna and Sarah over the Web Cam.

So yeah. Hopefully this doesn't suck as much as I think it does. And if it does, my apologies. Thank you for reading!


	2. I'm On My Way

Okay, this came out a bit earlier then expected but oh well. I can tell y'all right now, this week wasn't such a good week for me, and I guess putting up this new chapter made me a bit happier.

So I was already tired and grumpy as slag at the beginning of this week, THEN on Thursday, I was out until 11:30 p.m. because band had to play at a stupid away game. Then the teacher expected us to come to school on Friday. He was being a real slagger durin' practice on Friday too, so that didn't make things any better. Then on Saturday, I got into a car accident... We were headin' to this Haunted Corn Maze since it was my only Saturday off for the rest of this month, when this (drugged and drunk) lady ran a red light and slammed into us... We didn't get to make it to the corn maze. But the main thing is that everyone is okay now. Everyone including, me, my mom, my dad, my sis, my sis's best friend, and my best friend. Yeah, all those people were in our truck. I'm just glad none of us got hurt, except for our feelings.

But anywhos, putting this chapter up made my day a bit better.

So, I found out that in the toy-line of Transformers, Elita-One is one of the motorcycles. But she was suppose to be called Flareup in the movie. Sooo, now I really don't know who the 3rd Arcee sister is...I just hope I don't have to mention them a lot during my story. ^^;  
But 'Bee appears in this chapter! And Julia and good ol' 'Hide get to chat.

A BIG thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and etc! You guys are the best! ^^

I don't own Transformers, only Julia and some plots.

* * *

"Hey, 'Hide?" I decided to break the silence.

"What did I tell your father?" I could hear the engine give off a groaning noise.

"Oh, sorry. Ironhide." I corrected myself.

"Yes?"

"Being part Cybertronian, do I have any special abilities or something?" This was really a question I should be asking Ratchet, but what the heck, I'll just see what Ironhide has to say.

"Special abilities? I don't know, you tell _me_."

I sighed. "Is there _anything_ you know about me Cybertronian?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." I could hear mock in his tone, as if he was trying to prove that he wasn't 'stupid'.

"Well?" I waited for him tell me what he knows.

"_Well_," He mocked me again. "I do know that you can't age. Appearance-wise."

"…If I couldn't age appearance-wise, how come I still don't look like a fraggin' baby?" Now I was really wondering if Ironhide knew anything.

"You didn't let me finish." He growled. "Your appearance won't change anymore once you hit the age of 20 human years."

"So…whatever I look like when I'm 20, that's what I'll look like until I die?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. But that's another thing, you _can't_ die. At least of old age."

"So what you're telling me is…I can live up to 157 years old and I won't die?"

"Nope. You can't die of old age. You_ can_ die by some tragic accident though." He added in as we stopped at a stop light.

"Like a car crash kind of accident?" I stared at the red light.

"Car crash? What kind of vehicle will you be getting into besides me or any of the other Autobots?" Ironhide questioned as the light changed to green.

"Good point. But let's just say that I wasn't with one of you guys."

"Then no. Your body is more durable than that."

"Then what _kind_ of accident?" I couldn't help but fold my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Like to say…if someone were to blast you multiple times with a high calibrated cannon or two."

"Ironhide…" I growled. Was he thinking of blasting me or what?

"What? It's not like I was going to shoot you with my cannons."

"Oh? Then what _did_ you mean?" I raised an eyebrow again, not sure if Ironhide could see me or not.

"I meant that it _could_ happen. It's a possibility…" He sort of mumbled the last part. "But what I'm really saying is that that's just one of the possible ways of you being permanently put offline." And by that, he meant being killed.

"One? So there's more?"

"That's something you can ask Ratchet, I'm not sure how a Techno-Organic can be killed."

"Geez Ironhide, thanks _so_ much for the information." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the leather seat.

"I'm a weapon-specialist for Primus's sake, not some Know-It-All 'Bot." He grunted. This was a common thing for the both of us. We'd bicker a lot about something small, teasing one another in the process. Ironhide was like the older brother I never had. Even if he was a big alien robot that easily crush you in one swift move. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

After a few minutes of driving, we had pulled up behind Sam's house. I jumped out of Ironhide and closed his door behind me.

"Alright, I'll go tell Sam and 'Bee about the warehouse, don't go anywhere." I said as I prepared to jump Sam's fence.

"Got it. Just hurry up, I think this stuff is starting to attach itself to my armor…" Ironhide grumbled. I only rolled my eyes and hopped over the fence.

"OH MY- WHAT THE HECK 'BEE?!" Looks like Sam found 'Bee. I could only chuckle to myself before walking over to the garage. There, I found a very unimpressed Sam facing a now, very dirty Bumblebee. Sam's back was facing in my direction. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

_[Well hello there little lady!]_

The radio burst to life. Sam was still unimpressed.

"Little lady? Oh, now you're making fun of me?" Sam grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Looks like someone fell off the wrong side of the bed this morning." I laughed as Sam turned around with a panicked look on his face. Once he saw it was only me, he sighed heavily and placed a hand on his chest.

"Julie, oh man, it's just you." He said in relief.

"You know it." I smiled. I leaned over to the side, so I could see pass Sam. "Good mornin', Bumblebee." I smiled and waved at the dirty car sitting behind Sam.

_[Gooooood morning!]_

The blasting radio broadcast made me chuckle.

"Julie, can you believe this?! Look at him!" Sam just blurted out as I continued to wave at the Camaro.

"I've been looking at him Sam."

"I mean, don't you see the MUD?!"

"I do. That's part of the reason why I'm here." I claimed as I stood straight again.

"What? Do you know what happened?" He gave me a weird look.

"Yeah. Long story short. My dad and Epps took the Autobots for a little joy ride last night."

"…" Sam just stood there for a while with a blank look on his face. " …I'm going back to bed…" He moaned as he rubbed the back of his head and lazily walked out of the garage. "I trust you'll take care of it Julie…"

"Love you too Sam." I rolled my eyes. "Geez, back then I cleaned his room, now I'm cleaning his car." I sighed before looking over at Bumblebee. "Okay 'Bee, I'm gonna get you and the other guys all cleaned up, 'kay? Just follow Ironhide." I said as I started to walk out. Then I heard 'Bee's engine come to life and then I felt something nudge the back of my leg. "What's up 'Bee?" I asked as 'Bee's bumper nudged my leg. Then his passenger popped open.

_[Hop in.]_

"Well…" I thought about it. "Okay, just tell 'Hide that I'll be with you and we'll be behind him." I smiled as I got into the passenger's side and closed the door.

**_[Bumblebee to Ironhide. Come in Ironhide.] _**Bumblebee was already contacting Ironhide through his COM link.

**_[This is Ironhide. What's up?] _**Ironhide answered in his gruff tone.

**_[Julie is with me. And we'll be following you, so lead the way!]_** Bumblebee called in a cheery voice.

**_[You sound rather happy. Any special reasons, kid?]_** Ironhide questioned the young Autobot.

**_[No reasons, so c'mon Old-Bot! Let's get movin'!] _**Bumblebee hollered over his COM link as Ironhide only grumbled on the other end. The sound of Ironhide's engine roared as Bumblebee drove out of Sam's backyard and followed the Topkick.

"So, how have you been lately 'Bee?" I decided to talk to 'Bee, since I haven't seen him in 4 days. Which was a pretty long time seeing as I visited him every other day.

_[Pretty darn good, as a matter of fact!]_

I laughed. If there was anything that could make me laugh so much, it was probably Bumblebee's choice in words. Radio words that is.

"How 'bout your voice?" I was still concerned about his voice as well, even if his radio broadcasts made me laugh.

"It's …doing better." This time he used his normal voice. There was still a bit of static in his tone.

"That's good, I'm sure your voice will be better soon big guy." I patted his dash board with a smile. I heard his engine give off a purring sound. Then I heard the radio switch between stations before landing on one and a tune erupting from the speakers.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way._

_New Friends and new places to see._

_With blue skies ahead, _

_Yes I'm on my way, _

_And there's no where else that I'd rather be._

_Tell everybody I'm on my way._

_And I'm lovin' every step I take._

_With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way._

_And I can't keep this smile off my face._

_'Cause there's nothin' like seein', each other again._

_No matter what the distance between._

_And the stories that we tell will make you smile._

_Oh, it really lifts my heart._

_So tell 'em all I'm on my way._

_New friends and new places to see._

_And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more?_

_With the moon keeping watch over me._

_Not the snow and not the rain, can change my mind._

_The sun will come out, wait and see._

_And the feeling of the wind in your face, can lift your heart._

_Oh, there's no where I'd rather be._

_'Cause I'm on my way now._

_Well and truly._

_And I'm on my way now._

_I'm on my way now…_

_I'm on my way now…_

_I'm on my way now…_

_Tell everybody I'm on my way._

_(I'm on my way!)_

_And I just can't wait to be there._

_(Just can't wait to be there!)_

_With blue skies a head, yes I'm on my way._

_And nothing but good times to share._

_So tell everybody I'm on my way._

_(I'm on my way!)_

_And I just can't wait to be home._

_(Just can't wait to be home!)_

_With the sun beating down,_

_Yes I'm on my way._

_And nothing but good times to show,_

_I'm on my way._

_Yes I'm on my way._

I couldn't help but smile and tap my foot against the floor board. I was a huge sucker for Disney songs, especially if it was sung by Phil Collins. 'Bee knew that this was one of my favorite songs, since one day I decided to tell him a list of my favorites. Listening to the song, I never noticed that we were already at the warehouse by the time the song ended. The warehouse was located in the middle of a secluded forest type of area. Bumblebee followed Ironhide to the back of the building, where a big garage area was located. All the Autobots were in their vehicle form as they were waiting in the building. Ironhide and Bumblebee drove up. I climbed out of Bumblebee as I took a good look at the Autobots.

"Wow… I've got _a lot_ of work to do." I sighed before I opened up Ironhide's tailgate and took all the cleaning supplies out.

* * *

Song that 'Bee played: I'm On My Way by Phil Collins

I couldn't help myself, it's such an awesome traveling song.

Is it no surprise that Ironhide hasn't caught on to why 'Bee is happy?

Thanks for reading!


	3. All Work and No Play

Wow. I'm EXTRA sorry about the super late-ness of this chapter. I just came back from a big Marching Band competition in California and I'm not feelin' a 100%. So hopefully posting this will make both me and you, the readers, happy.

Alright, so in this chapter, you'll be seeing the Twins. Yup, not just Mudflap and Skids, but the Lambo Twins too! The only thing is that I'm not sure what to do with Sideswipe.  
I like his Stingray Corvette concept in the movie, but I also love his red Lamborghini form too. And I love his design in the movie. Sooo...what is a writer to do?  
I think I'll just keep him in movie form but he'll be a red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker will be his same yellow Lamborghini self. Like I said at the beginning of the story, Sideswipe isn't Sideswipe without Sunstreaker.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! You guys are the best!

I own nothing but Julia and some of the plots.

* * *

"Yo, Julie! What's up?" One of the twins called out. It was either Mudflap or Skids. If I had to guess, I'd say Skids. I turned around carrying a big bucket filled with sponges, a bottle of vehicle cleaning soap, towels, and different sizes of assorted brushes.

"Nothin' much." I replied as half of a pink and white ice-cream truck transformed. Followed by the other half of the truck.

"Ah man, Julie. You should've seen us las' night! I was all like 'VROOM', 'SCREEETCH', 'POW', 'BAM'! It was freakin' SWEET!" Skids exclaimed with hand motions and various sound effects.

"'Pow'? And 'Bam'? I thought you were off-roading?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, freakin' stupid here drove into a damn tree." Mudflap jerked a metallic thumb to his twin.

"Hey, 'least I looked cool doin' it." Skids folded his servos over his chassis.

"I'm sure you did, Skids." I laughed at his playful nature.

_*Only my dad would take an ICE-CREAM TRUCK off-roading…*_

"Good to see you again, Julia. Have you been well?" Then the 379 blue and red flamed Peterbilt Semi-Truck started to transform.

"Good to see you again too, Optimus." I smiled at the big leader. "I've been doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That is good to hear." His metal lips curved into a smile.

"Julie!" Two voices said in unison. It caught me off-guard when I was suddenly lifted off the ground, which caused me to drop my bucket of supplies.

"We haven't seen you in deca-cycles!" Sideswipe said as he held me close to his face plate.

"Whoa, slow down there! I am not to be air-lifted in intervals under 2 seconds." I said as I grasped Sideswipe's thumb, making sure I didn't fall off.

"Yeah motor-head, remember, she's fragile cargo." His twin, Sunstreaker scoffed.

"What? Can't a 'bot express his feelings?" Sideswipe frowned at this twin.

"It's okay Sideswipe, it's only the second…third…fourth…fifth…_sixth_ time you did it." I gave him an uneasy smile.

"Ehehe, right." Sideswipe chuckled. Soon enough, all the Autobots were in their robot form. I took a glance at Bumblebee, and he didn't look all too pleased. Neither did Mudflap and Skids.

"So how's my favorite twins doing?" I asked as I glanced at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Hey! How come _their_ your favorite?!" Mudflap and Skids complained in unison.

"Oh! Sorry guys! Forgot 'bout you two for a moment there." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"See? _See?_ I knew she 'ate you. It's your fault she 'ates us." Skids smacked his twin upside the head.

"_Me?_ You talk too much! Dat's probably why she 'ates us." Now it was Mudflap's turn to smack his twin.

"The fact that you two glitch-heads constantly fight over stupid matters is probably why you aren't her favorite twins." Ironhide sighed irritably.

"Big help there, Ironhide." I groaned.

"What? It's probably true." He snorted.

I sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of my nose. This happened every time, so why wasn't I use to this by now? Who knows. "Look, guys…" I glanced over at the twins having an all-out-brawl on the warehouse floor. "GUYS!" They stopped while Mudflap quickly gave another sucker punch to his brother before they both stared at you. "Look, I love all of you equally, 'kay? I have no favorites, but keep fighting and I think Jolt over there will be in the winner's circle." I jerked a thumb over at the blue Autobot, who was being real quiet.

"_What?!_" All the twins gasped in unison this time. I even saw Bumblebee give a slightly shocked look. Ironhide and Optimus gave a robotic chuckle.

"Don't drag me into this, Julie…" Jolt put his hands up in defense. I only laughed whole-heartedly.

"No worries, Jolt." I smiled at him. "Like I said, I love all of ya. Now c'mon, let's get you guys cleaned up." All of them nodded in agreement and Sideswipe put me back on the ground. I picked up the cleaning supplies and started setting everything up. I found the hose on the side of the warehouse and luckily, the water was still running. I filled the giant bucket up with water as I poured some of the soap in it. I mixed it up a bit, making foamy, sudsy, bubbles. I threw one of the sponges into the bucket. "Okay, who first?" I asked no one in particular.

"Me!" The twins and Ironhide shouted all at once.

"Nope, you all get to wait! Boss 'Bot goes first." I smirked at their disappointment. "Now do me a favor, guys, turn back into your vehicle forms." The ones who were denied first changed back into their vehicle modes with a sigh. Optimus turned into his truck form and I began to spray him with the hose, to loosen up the mud that stuck to him.

"Wow that's cold!" The leader exclaimed as I saw the truck vibrate.

"Sorry Optimus, you're gonna have to deal with it." I said as I shot off chunks of mud that stuck to his armor with the hose. This procedure was repeated about 8 times. All in which were either interesting, or disturbing. Most of them made a slight humming or purring sound with their engine, which wasn't the disturbing part. When the twins hummed an 'Ahhh yeah', it got pretty disturbing. Soon enough, majority of the Autobots were clean, except for Bumblebee. I was just finishing him up as I scrubbing the mud off his hood.

"Don't worry 'Bee, you're almost done." I smiled as I scrubbed his hood in circular motions. Bumblebee's engine just purred lightly. Before I could realize what just happened, 'Bee's hood popped opened and boy, what a wrong place to have my face at the moment. At the same time his hood popped open, his car horn honked extra loud and his head lights flickered. My arms flung in the air, throwing the sponge at the same time, as I quickly brought my hands to cover my aching face. I fell backwards into the large bucket of soapy water that I placed behind me.

"Oh my _Primus_…" I moaned into my hands. Damn, I could tell my nose was hit straight on as I could feel myself automatically crying. I moved my hands away from my face to check and see if it was broken. Okay, so it wasn't broken…just bleeding. So I was sitting in a bucket of dirty soap water, crying, with a bleeding nose…What did I do to deserve this? Run over a magic pigeon while I was in Ironhide or Bumblebee? I was still crying, stupid automatic reactions, when Bumblebee transformed quicker than lightning.

[Don't cry little lady! Don't cry!] Bumblebee's radio called in a southern accent out as he dropped to his knees quickly as gave me a worried look. Another broadcast called out. [I'm sorry.]

It looked like 'Bee was going to pass out, if Autobots could do that. I could tell he wanted to hold me up to his face-plate to see if I was alright, but he wasn't sure if doing so would injure me.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit ...suck-ish. It seems suckish to me, but maybe it's because I proof-read it one too many times.

So yeah, ICE-CREAM TRUCK. Remember, this is before the setting of ROTF so Skids and Mudflap didn't get their upgrades yet. Oh, and as for Jolt...I dunno, I just love him so I just had to throw him in somewhere in the story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. How It Came to Be

Woohoo, update! I'm still trying to shoot for the chapter a week thing, but finding the free time to do so is getting difficult. So I don't have to rant on about my timeless life in here, go to my homepage, which is DeviantArt, and read my journal. It should explain some things, just incase your wondering.

Oh, I didn't mention this in the last chapter (only because I started it afterwards) but I started a small little preview section of possible upcoming stories and chapters on my profile. So a small preview for chapter 5 will be up there.

So we left off with Julie getting bashed in the face with 'Bee's hood, right? Hey...love hurts sometimes. HAHA, just kidding. But really.

I sincerely apologize if 'Bee may seem errr...out of character or somethin'. But anyways...

I own nothin'. I only own Julia and some of the plots.

* * *

"Woah! What the heck?" Sam? What the hell was he doing here?

"S-Sam…?" I said as I looked behind 'Bee to see Sam.

"OH MY GOD, JULIE! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He panicked once he saw my nose was bleeding, nice to see Sam is himself. He ran over to me. "How…I'm so sorry! I knew I should've called but I just wanted to surprise you, I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I just thought-" I cut him off.

"SAM. What in the world are you talking about…?" As eyed him as I continued to feel the blood above my upper lip.

"Well…I called your dad to see where you were…came here, patted Bumblebee's trunk…and well…I guess I caused this." He had a guilty face on.

"…So in other words…you startled 'Bee?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think 'Bee would ever do something like this to you on purpose. And I really didn't mean to scare him…"

"J-Julie…I-I'm s-sorry." I looked over at 'Bee who was desperately trying to use his voice. Apparently he might've been having trouble trying to find the phrases 'Julie' and 'I'm sorry' over the radio. But didn't he just tell me 'I'm sorry' a few moments ago…? "I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"Sh." I simply said as I placed a finger up to my lips. 'Bee was taken back by this but listened. "It's alright 'Bee." I gave him a smile.

"B-But I…and y-your n-nose…bleeding." He simply stated with sad and guilty optics.

"'Bee, listen to me. It's okay. Really. And I can't have you keep using your voice like this. You might damage it again, and Ratchet aint gonna be happy with that."

"But-" Apparently the thought of Ratchet slagging him doesn't bother him at this moment. Does he really feel that guilty?

"_'Bee_…" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. But by his movements, I could tell he was making a small pouting, guilty face as he made a whirring noise. "Now…Can someone help me out of this…please?" Sam gave a small chuckled before grabbing my hands and tried pulling me out.

"My god Julie, you've been slacking off on your training, haven't you?" Sam said as I was still stuck in the cursed bucket.

"Is that a fat joke, Sam?" I hissed as I tried wriggling my aft out of the bucket. Sam just gave me another goofy smile.

"Idea!" He exclaimed out loud. "'Bee, haul Julie into the air and I'll try to grab onto the bucket and pull it off!" 'Bee nodded slowly before putting one of his fingers in front of me. I put both my arms over it and held on tightly as he slowly lifted me off the ground. I could tell that Sam got a hold of the bucket as I could feel my back side jerk backwards. My grip on 'Bee's finger tightened as Sam was swinging on the bucket. Then I felt as if a curse has been lifted as the bucket was free from my aft.

"I'm free!" I sighed in relief as I continued to hold onto 'Bee's finger.

"Aw man…" As 'Bee lowered me to the ground, I saw Sam sitting there on the ground, soaked with the bucket on his head. I held in a snicker as I looked at him. "I should've saw this comin'…"

"But you didn't." I chuckled. Seeing Sam like this reminded me of those old cartoons. Almost like the ones with the classic 'step on rake, rake hits you in the face' gag or the stupid banana peel slip trick. I decided to help Sam up by offering him a hand, one that he took gladly. He removed the bucket off his head.

"For sure…next time, I'm calling." He sighed as he placed the bucket on the ground. "Oh hey, Julie, your nose is okay…right?" There was that panicked, worried look again.

"_Yes_, Sam. It's fine. It's just bleeding, but I think it stopped." I shrugged as I grabbed a near by rag. It was somewhat damp as I rubbed it under my nose. I kept rubbing until I was sure that all the blood was gone. I sniffed a few times before breathing out through my nose. Hey, no blood.

"Well…?" Sam questioned.

"Does it look like its bleeding?" I questioned him back.

"Well…no." He said with a slight pout. "But still, does it feel okay?"

"For the most part, yeah. It's just a little bit sore, but what can I say? I just got hit with the hood of a car." I gave a sheepish smile. I only saw Bumblebee's expression change dramatically again. "I'm sorry 'Bee, I didn't mean it in a bad way." I tried reassuring him that it was only a joke. "Now c'mon 'Bee, lets rinse ya down before you get dried soap bubbles on you."

_[Whatever you say.]_ 'Bee still had the guilty look on as he nodded and turned back into his Camaro form. I sprayed the hose at 'Bee, which caused some loud and foul worded broadcasts emit from his speakers. Once I got done with drying him off, I collected all the supplies and put them back in the big bucket.

"Alright, all done. And that only took…" I tried looking around for some sort of time source. No luck. "'Bee, what time is it?" I asked the yellow Camaro.

_[Lunch time!]_ Bee's radio called out.

"Around noon? Took me about 6 hours to clean you guys." I sighed. "Speaking of 'you guys'…where'd everyone else go? Sam? Guys? Twins?" I called out. Only Bumblebee was with me. Okay, so I could understand losing a teenage boy, but a bunch of giant robots? "Where the slag is everyone?" I rubbed the back of my head as I headed for the entrance. As I neared the entrance, I could hear the voices of the Autobots and Sam.

"Sam, how is it that you and Julia are such good companions? Yet, you two aren't mates?"

_*Oh Optimus, bless you and your curiosity…* _I gave an inward groan as I continued to listen.

"Yes, do tell. You two seem very close, but you aren't mates." I could hear Ironhide join in the conversation. My concentration on the little chat was cut short for a moment as I heard 'Bee approach me. I quickly turned to him and gave him the 'sh' signal. I could see him give me a confused look. I only returned his confused look with a quick thumb jerk outside the entrance. He nodded and stayed quiet while I tuned back into the conversation.

"C'mon guys. Is it really necessary for you guys to use the term 'mates'? You make it sound like I'm some sort of wild animal." Just by the sound of it, I could tell Sam was getting somewhat nervous.

"Then what that Pit do you want us to call it? I thought that's what your species called it." Ironhide grunted.

"Well, true and not true. You see, normal people, call it 'girlfriend'. And I suppose super-technical beings, such as yourself, call it 'mates'. Catch my drift?" As I listened, I couldn't help but laugh slightly at Sam's explanation.

"Yes, I think we are catching your drift." Optimus replied with an uncertain tone. "With that said, would you mind explaining?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Huh…where to start…?" Sam paused. "Ah, me and Julie have been good friends since we were little. So yeah, there's no way me and her could be more than just friends. It'd be too weird."

"How did you two meet to cause this relationship?" Optimus blurted out. I only heard Sam laugh in response.

"We met in Elementary School. I just turned 7 and I was in 1st grade. Let's just say that bullies found me as an easy target. They would pick on me an' stuff every time I was on the playground. I would've told my parents but I didn't even want to what my mom would do. So I just tried dealing with it. I even tried changing my name for a day. But that didn't work either." Sam laughed.

_*He changed his name? How come you didn't tell me that Sam?* _I laughed on the inside.

"So after about the second week of being bullied, I was on the playground, and they found me…like usual. That day, they were planning on throwing me down the slide, but there was a girl at the top of the slide."

* * *

Again...sorry if 'Bee seems...OOC. I just can't picturing him using his actual voice, but y'know...I wanted to make it dramatic or somethin' but I think I ended up making it all...screwed up. So in other words, I don't have self-confidence in my writing, which overall means...I think it sucks...Again, it could be me and my proof reading or...maybe I really do suck at this.

So in the next chapter we get to see how Julia and Sam meet to cause the friendly relationship they have now.

Thanks for reading! Remember, preview for the next chapter is up on my profile!


	5. Bonding Moments

Thanks for the wait everyone! Like I said, I'm trying my best with the chapter a week thing. Marching Band competitions are OVER, so this is my first FREE Saturday in a long time. Though the competitions are over, our football team is still quicking aft. Which in shorter terms mean, we'll have to travel with them. Let's hope they make state finals! Just 2 more games!

Okay, so here's Chapter 5. In this chapter, you get to see how Sam and Julia are in the relationship they have now. And another little situation pops up, how will the Autobots break it to Sam?

Please forgive me for the possible crappiness of this chapter. I need to start catching this story up with ROTF because I think my plots suck.

I DO NOT own Transformers. I do own some of the plots and Julia.

_

* * *

[Flashback]_

_"But I dun' wanna go down the slide!" A little boy screamed with pure fear in his eyes._

_"Just close your eyes, and it'll be over faster than you can say Merry-Go-Round." One of the three older kids said as they pushed him towards the beginning of the slide._

_"But-" The little boy protested. There was no way to fight off a bunch of 4th graders. Especially when you're only a 1st grader._

_"Hey." All the boys stopped when they heard a voice of a girl. They all saw a girl with short swayed bangs, and a small ponytail on the back of her head. She had blue eyes and was about 8 or 9. Probably a 3rd grader._

_"What?" One of the other boys asked._

_"What's going on? Is there suppose to be a party at the slide?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side._

_"Yeah, now beat it. This is our slide, no 2nd graders allowed."_

_"2nd grader? I'm a 3rd grader, stupid-head." The girl scowled at the boy._

_"Too bad, how sad. This slide is ours since the 5th graders got their own playground on the other side of the school, so MOVE."_

_"Don't wanna." She stuck her tongue out at the group of boys. The little boy, Sam, wanted desperately to tell her that she doesn't know what she was doing._

_"We said MOVE."_

_"I said 'DON'T WANNA'." She mocked them. One of them stepped forward and pushed her down the slide. She let out a high-pitched scream as she went down the swirling slide backwards. The boys looked over the edge, to see where she went. When they saw her, she was furiously climbing back up the slide, which was not allowed on the playground. She was scaling the slide like a wild animal and in no time, she was back at the beginning. "You JERK!" She pointed at him, before tackling him. Sam was pushed off to the side as the other two boys jumped in to help their friend._

_One question ran through Sam's mind as he watched the bickering children._

_Where were the teachers when you needed them?_

_Moments later, a teacher finally showed up and took all the kids, including Sam, to the principle's office._

_After the little trip to the principle's office, the 4th graders were suspended from school for 2 weeks for bullying Sam for the past few weeks and for fighting the girl. As for the girl herself, she was off scot-free. And the same goes for Sam. The girl, which Sam had learned her name was Julia, wasn't punished because Sam was able to declare that the boys started the fight and she was protecting herself. Hey, what the principle didn't know won't hurt him. _

_Even if it was 2 kids opinions against 3 of them, Julia and Sam had pretty clean records. Wish you could say the same for the other 3. _

_"Hey…Sa…Sam, Sam was it?" The girl looked at the boy walking next to her._

_"Yeah?" Sam looked back at the girl._

_"Thanks for helping me." She gave him a small smile._

_"Your welcome. Thank you for beating up those guys. I thought I was going to be a goner if I went down that slide…" Sam returned the smile. Julia only giggled._

_"No problem. By the way, I'm Julia. Julia Lennox." _

_"I'm Sam Witwicky." _

_"Sam Witworky?" Julia asked, she couldn't quite understand him with his 'child' accent._

_"Wit-Wicky." Sam repeated slowly, enough for Julia to comprehend him._

_"Ohhh. WITWICKY." She nodded. "Sorry."_

_"It's okay. My teacher gets it wrong too." Sam smiled. His response only made Julia laugh. Sam joined in with Julia's laughter. _

_[End of Flashback]_

"We've always been friends since." Sam nodded with a smile. "I've never seen a girl beat up 3 guys at once…Sure, they hit her a few times and took some cheap shots. But _man_, I'm surprised she didn't bite their fingers off." Sam laughed as he mentally recalled the fight at the playground on that day. "Oh and her mom wasn't happy that she was in a fight but Major Lennox sure was proud."

"That is a pretty interesting story." Optimus nodded.

"Whoa! Julie beat up 3 guys?" Skids blurted out. "I knew she was as tough as 'n Autobot before she met us!"

"Dat's our Julie!" Mudflap replied and gave a high-five to his twin.

"Yeah, too bad she didn't make 'em cry though." Sam laughed. "I was kinda waiting for her to knock them unconscious but that teacher came in when one of the guys had her in a headlock."

"Julie is one tough femme. Maybe we should show her some Jet-Judo fighting skills!" Sideswipe declared as he looked at his twin.

"We should. It'd be interesting, to say the least." Sunnstreaker nodded in agreement.

_*How nice, the twins want to teach me Jet-Judo.* _I chuckled to myself as I continued to listen.

"What she needs is a nice cannon or two." Ironhide added in.

_*How thoughtful of you, 'Hide.*_ I continued to smile to myself at their concern over me.

"C'mon guys, I don't think all that is necessary, I mean…She's _Julie_. She lasted this far in life without knowing that Judo stuff and being armed with some cannons." Sam waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"But I'm afraid she might not last longer without the proper knowledge of self-defense, Sam." Optimus said, which nearly made me jump out of my skin.

_*Might not last longer…What does that suppose to mean?*_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Optimus, c'mon, is that a joke? Because it's not funny." Sam quickly stated.

"I'm afraid I am not joking either Sam." Optimus shook his head from side to side. All the other 'Bots in the area looked off to the side, to the ground, or had a sad faceplate.

"Then tell me what are you talking about?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

* * *

Cliff-Hanger! What _are_ they talking about...?

Thank you all for reading! Remember to catch a small preview of the next chapter on my profile!

Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter is rather...short compared to the others.


	6. The Truth

Dang...Sorry about the 2 week hiatus thing. I'll try to aim for that not happening TOO often (But it will happen...).

I don't have any current announcements (what a shocker) besides the fact that it's almost CHRISTMAS. Which means WINTER BREAK. In all means MORE WRITING TIME. Get what I mean?

In this chapter, Optimus explains the current situation to Sam, with the help of the others. How will both Sam and Julie cope with it?

I don't own Transformers. Only Julia and some of the plots.

* * *

"What I mean by that is, she may be a main target for the Decepticons…With her being the host for the lost AllSpark fragment that is within her body, it'll give the Decepticons a good reason to hunt her down." Optimus stated in his usual stern voice.

"So? Can't you guys protect her? Like you have been for the last few years? I mean, you protected me, my family, and her family so far…Why now?" Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"We all have a bad feeling about it Sam. Something is telling us from the bottom of our Sparks that Julia isn't as safe anymore." Ironhide decided to join in.

"Yeah but…There's more of you know, at first there were only a few of you. Now there's more." Sam tried arguing with them, trying to prove something.

"Indeed, there is more of us. But, that doesn't mean the Decepticons didn't invite any friends down to Earth." Ironhide shook his head slowly. Sam just continued to shake his head 'no'.

"No…that can't be right. We can keep her safe. She's part Cybertronian, right? She's tough."

"She may be Cybertronian, but the full effect won't take its toll until she is of 20 human years old." Optimus said as he looked down at Sam.

"Full eff- What is this all suppose to mean?" Sam was getting frustrated, just by the sound of it.

"It means, she'll be a fragile human until she turns 20. When she turns 20, her body will become more durable. Almost as tough as Cybertronian alloy. But from what Ratchet said, she may still have some of her human organs and such. If not, then she will have a Spark, like the rest of us." Ironhide folded his servos over his chassis as he tried to answer Sam's question.

"No way…" I gasped lightly. I glanced over at 'Bee, who was still next to me. He wasn't looking at me, and had a guilty faceplate. Just like the one he had earlier. "'Bee…did you know about this…?" I asked quietly.

_[Yes…]_ His speakers calmly said.

"I knew about the turning 20 thing…but Decepticons will target me…? Why are you guys making it such a big deal? They targeted Sam a few years back…I mean…You guys make it sound like I'm going to die." I said quietly as I looked at the floor.

"We care…for you and Sam both but…You are one of the remaining pieces that gave our planet life…We can't let the Decepticons get to you…no matter what." 'Bee was speaking with his normal voice again. But it was more clear, and it didn't contain much static in it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was at a whispering level. "As long as…I'm still up and functioning, I'll protect…you and Sam." 'Bee continued.

"Right…" I slowly nodded as I understood the whole AllSpark thing. "Thanks 'Bee."

"The others care…for the both of you very much…and the twins adore you… They'd put themselves into a permanent stasis nap if they let the Decepticons get their rusty servos on you…" I chuckled lightly. The twins would do something as harsh as that.

"You're probably right 'Bee…But…I don't know, I just don't like this. I feel like a helpless child or something, having all of you protect me." I solemnly looked at the ground.

"You are anything but helpless, Julia." Optimus's voice boomed above my head. I nearly had a panic attack as I looked over my shoulder to see all the Autobots and Sam looking at me and 'Bee. "We are very concerned for your safety."

"Yes, we can't help it if we're 'smothering' you with all this protection. If you do truly feel like a helpless child, we apologize for that." Ironhide said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Julie, we just don't want ya getting' hurt." Sideswipe said with a smile.

"That's all." Sunstreaker added to his twin's statement. Both of them nodded.

"Yea, dem big bad 'bots better keep their servos away from our humans." Skids called out.

"If they get anywhere near Sam or Julie, I'll be sure ta show'm a thing or two!" Mudflap threw a couple of punches in the air.

"I'll be sure to have a 'word or two' with any Decepticons that come near the both of you." Jolt decided to join in the conversation.

I was still shocked at the moment, partly of what they said, and the fact that Optimus figured out that I was eavesdropping. So then he started eavesdropping on me and 'Bee. I guess what goes around, comes around. Literally.

"Righ…All of you guys are right." I gave them all a small smile. "I appreciate that you guys are doing this for us too…Y'know, instead of just leaving and letting us get slagged by Decepticons." A lot of them gave a low rumbling chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks guys. A bunch." Sam came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "You get it now, Julie?"

"Kinda sorta." I smiled shyly before Sam started to chuckle.

"Good, me too." He smiled back. "And don't feel like you were left out of the loop, because I kinda was too, just a moment ago." He patted my shoulder.

"I know." I chuckled.

---------------

I woke up to the sound of a booming alarm clock as I snapped my eyes open. I grumbled as I silenced my alarm clock by pressing a button. I didn't feel like throwing it against a wall, just so I'd have to get a new one later. I yawned as I scratched the back of my head.

Primus, I hate mornings.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and I stared at one of the walls in my room. I was still trying to register all the information that Optimus and the others had told me. It's been an entire week since I was given the information, and yet I was still trying to get use to it. Was a just a small fragment of the AllSpark, that powerful to where the Decepticons need it? And better yet…why was that fragment in me anyways?

So this…outer-world artifact managed to sneak its way into my body, when I was born. Does that mean that my mom had it and then it came to me or…technically, it would've came from my dad because…

"Augh!" I grumbled loudly before slamming my hands on my face. Perhaps I was thinking about this matter, a bit too hard.

I sighed before glancing over at my clock and the red digits read '5:47'.

It was obviously morning, since I could see outside my window, and the sun was clearly rising over the horizon. I sighed again before getting up out of bed and stretching. I felt no need to change out of my current attire, which consisted of and pair of navy blue pajama pants, a red tank-top, and socks. I slowly marched down the stairs and down to the bottom floor. Covering my mouth as I yawned, I made my way into the kitchen but stopped abruptly.

Great, dad invited friends.

* * *

Major Lennox has friends? HAHA, just kidding. I'm sure he does.

I hope you all get that little thing about how the fragment ended up in Julie. I'm sure you got it if you've had Health classes in Middle and High school.

OH PRIMUS, I'm really sorry if I'm making 'Bee too OOC. I wanted him to do a little bit of explaining of the situation but it would've been a bit difficult trying to find all them radio broadcasts to use. Again, I'm trying to avoid him having to use his voice but it aint workin'...

So who are these friends that Major Lennox has invited? Are they even friends? Find out in the next chapter!

Preview for the next chapter will be posted on my profile. Thanks for reading!


	7. Hello, Strangers

*Gets epically shot multiple times for updating other story but not this one*

Um. Forgive me. Really. I feel like absolute shit. My sinuses are seriously acting up, my stomach feels like crap, and I have this freakin' irritating cough. Thought this always happens, right when Winter break starts, I get freakin' sick. It's like a yearly routine of my life.

Okay, I deeply and truly apologize for this chapter, besides the fact that it's ...2...? Okay, 2 weeks late. I believe it's ...I dunno, 'losing it's touch'. Maybe it's just the fact that it isn't running so much with the ROTF story plot. But oh well, I WILL start getting into the ROTF plot...once I find where my dad put my ROTF DvD...

So yeah, heads up: Possible OCC?

Who exactly are these friends of Major Lennox? Are they friends of Julia's as well?

I own NOTHING. Besides Julia and my (crappy) plot.

P.S. - THANK YOU REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY~!

And thank you Mel's Wacky Mind for the review, you managed to put me in a good mood with:

_NO! This is such a good story!! Stupid cliffhangers...slagging scrap of metal... **oughta weld someone's aft to the ceiling**... _[I loved that part x) ]

* * *

I had a dumb-founded look on my face as I looked over at the table where my father, 3 men, and a boy somewhere around mine and Sam's age, sat. Still standing at the entrance of the kitchen, with all eyes on me, I casually rubbed one of my eyes…just to make sure I was dreaming.

Nope. It was real.

Apparently my dad needed company. But who in the right mind would be over at a friend's house at nearly 6 o'clock in the morning? Then again, I suppose we're including the 'Head-Hancho' of the whole 'Off-roading Autobots' ordeal as well. So maybe this situation explains itself.

"Uh…" I muttered. The boy stood up with a smile and walked over to me. He had blonde hair, styled almost like Sam's, and he had the same baby blue eyes like me. He wore a yellow track jacket with black stripes running along his shoulders and one running straight down the middle, following the zipper line. The jacket was accompanied by a pair of black jeans and a pair of yellow, black, and white sneakers. He was taller than me, that's for sure. He had about 2 to 3 inches on me.

"Good morning, Julie." The strange yellow-obsessed boy smiled politely at me. I just continued to stare at him.

"Um…Good morning…?" I replied shyly.

How'd he know my name and used it like we've known each other for a long time when I never even _seen_ the guy before? But then again, I did feel like I knew him, in some crazy sort of way.

"So? How do I look?" The boy asked as he extended his arms to both sides of him.

"Wha…I'm afraid I don't follow…"

What I really wanted to say was, 'Who are you, how do you know me, and what do you mean by How do you look?'

"Wow, even I caught on faster than you Julia." My father chuckled. A couple of the other men at the table chuckled too.

"Caught on? To what?" I asked.

"It's me. Bumblebee." The boy laughed as he pointed to his face.

If life were a cartoon, my jaw could've hit the floor by now. Now that they mention it…I suppose the color scheme matched Bumblebee a little bit…Okay, maybe a lot. The color scheme and eyes were pretty self explanatory. But _how_?

"'Bee?" I gasped as I slowly moved a finger to his forehead and poked it. I leaned in closer to see if he was 'real', like, no transparencies and such. But my finger didn't go through and I couldn't see behind him. He only chuckled at my actions, which startled me a bit.

"Yeah, I'm real." He smiled, as if he read my mind.

"But…HOW?" I choked out. I don't think I could've put it anymore politer than HOW.

"Ratchet." He jerked a thumb to one of the men sitting at the table. He had dirty blonde hair, glasses, and he looked around in his late 30s to his early 40s. He had a neon yellow jacket, with red markings, and a very familiar symbol on his left jacket sleeve. The red markings resembled the markings found on Ratchet's Search and Rescue hummer mode, and the symbol was the same one that is found on Ratchet's door, the one containing the Autobot symbol. He wore black pants and a pair of black dress shoes as well.

"…Ratchet?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the man.

"It's me Julia." The 'Ratchet' man smiled kindly and waved. "Good to see you in good health."

Good health? I just woke up at nearly 6 in the morning to find a bunch of 'strangers' in my house and you think I'm healthy? You're slipping Ratchet….

"Good to …um…see you again too, Ratchet." I wasn't so sure how to phrase 'see you'. Because for me, this is sort of like meeting a new person.

Okay, so I managed to identify 'Bee and Ratchet. I wonder if I can identify the other two strangers.

One of the other 'men' looked about the same age as Ratchet, he had a gruff looking exterior to him. He wore a black shirt that was tucked in a pair of camouflage pants and some tan-ish combat boots. He had black hair, cut into the same style as my father's, and had a 5 o'clock shadow going down on the bottom half of his face. He was rather muscular, and like 'Bee and Ratchet, he had the same colored eyes.

My guess? Ironhide.

The other man looked a bit younger than Ratchet and who I thought was 'Hide. About in his early 30s, maybe mid 20s. He had dark brownish hair that was slightly spiked. He too, wore a jacket. But his was a navy blue color with red-ish and orange-ish flames bordering the bottom of his jacket. It wasn't zipped up entirely and a bit of white shirt showed from underneath the jacket. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of, what seemed to be, black dress shoes. Do I have to mention the eyes?

If anything, my guess would be Optimus.

"Hello? Julie?" 'Bee waved a hand in front of my faced before I blinked.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Did you hear me?" 'Bee asked.

Hear what?

"Um…no?" I replied. I guess I was too busy trying to find out who was who, that I didn't notice 'Bee was even talking to me.

"I figured you weren't." He laughed. "But what I was saying was, Ratchet managed to program a 'Holoform' for us."

"And that would be?"

"It's like what you humans call a 'Hologram' except Holoform is solid." Ratchet explained as he adjusted his glasses. "The main purpose for Holoform is to give it the 'illusion' that there is someone 'driving' while we are in our vehicle modes."

"Ohhh." I bluntly said as I nodded my head. "I get it now. Thanks Ratchet." I smiled at the man. With that sort explanation, he managed to prove he was Ratchet.

"Your welcome, Julia." He smiled back.

"So, all of you got this…Holoform gadget thing-a-mah-jig?" I worded my question in the best way that I could.

"No, I only managed to get Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and myself one so far. As for the others, I'm working on it. Though I'm debating whether or not if I want the twins to obtain one." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh." I chuckled at his mention of the twins. Ratchet and the twins had quite the history. Mainly them acquiring dents and injuries _during_ their trip to the Medical Bay. Though I couldn't blame Ratchet, I could only _imagine_ what the twins will do if they 'became' human.

"But for now, it's just us." One of the men grunted. It was the one who I thought was Ironhide, which probably was.

"Okay, I get it." I laughed at Ironhide's response. Good ol' Ironhide. "So what's going on down here?" I looked at my father. "Does mom know that all these 'people' are in our house?" I emphasized the word 'people'.

"We were discussing some matters about you, all possible remaining AllSpark fragments, and the Decepticons." The Optimus Holoform replied with a stern look upon his face.

"And no, your mother is still sleeping. That's why I told all the guys to keep it down a little bit." Dad continued with a smile.

"Yes. I hope we did not wake you up from your recharge." Optimus frowned slightly as he looked at Ironhide. "Some bots do not know the meaning of 'quiet'."

"What?" Ironhide scoffed. "I was just saying how frustrating this Decepticon matter is getting."

"Saying? Or yelling, 'Hide?" 'Bee snickered. Ironhide just glared at 'Bee with a deadly pair of blue eyes.

"Watch it, Bumblebee." Ironhide growled. "You should be happy that you can talk without Ratchet slagging you for using your vocalizers."

"Right." 'Bee slightly pouted, knowing he couldn't argue any longer with Ironhide.

"Okay, guys, cool it." My dad butted in as he patted Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide only grunted in response and 'Bee shrugged.

* * *

So how many of you took a guess that it was the Autobots in Holoforms?

How many thought something totally different?

Let me do a little bit of clarifying here...So on a few asorted fanfics I've read, they're called 'Holoforms' but in the series, I believe they're called 'Holomatter'. Sooo do forgive me if I have put both terms in my story, I confuse myself sometimes.

Again, you should know by now where the previews for the next chapter are located. And thanks for reading!


	8. A Few Minor Problems

*Gets shot again for failing to update good quality chapters*

I'm sorry. I'm hoping that this will end the small little 'filler' arc I had made before the main plot of ROTF. I've gotten a brilliant review from Snowy-Ninja and I've taken it into thought.

I will try my best to make it seem like Julia was just put into the main storyline as a little 'add-on'. I'll try to make her have a purpose, well, besides being with 'Bee 'n all but y'know, somewhat 'bigger' purpose.

But I thank ALL of my reviewers, you guys keep the story alive. Some like Snowy-Ninja will provide ideas, some will tell me to get my aft in gear and update faster (not exactly worded like that, but in a nicer way), and some will tell me how good the story is coming along. I appreciate all of it. I also thank those who fav and alert as well.

Nothing is mine. Besides my little add on filler arc and Julia.

* * *

"Oh!" 'Bee called out, looking like he just realized something. "Julie, are you doing anything today?"

"Um…" That's a good question. _Do _I have anything that I need to do? "No, I don't believe I do." I shook my head in a 'no' response. His face brightened up at my reply.

"Really? You wanna hang out for a while?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I answered back with a smile too.

"Great! Let's get goin'!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and started heading towards the front door.

"Whoa! Bumblebee, hold on!" I tried stopping him but he kept dragging me. But then he stopped and looked at me with a saddened expression.

"What's wrong Julie? I thought you said you wanted to go."

"I do 'Bee, but you could've at least given me 5 minutes to change." I gave him a sheepish smile. He tilted his head to the side slightly and gave me a questionable look.

"Change?" He looked at me from head to toe. "But…I do not see any faults in what you are wearing now. Why do you need to change?"

"Well, first, I can't exactly say that I feel 'comfortable' going out in public wearing my pajamas…" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks slowly.

"Why not? It is not as if you were going nude, right?" 'Bee just couldn't understand the situation.

"T-that's another thing…It's not exactly clothing that you 'should' wear in public either. Going out in this, people could automatically tell I just came out of bed." My cheeks heated up more from Bumblebee's last statement.

"Oh, I see what you're saying. Okay, you can change." He nodded as he released my wrist. I took no time in answering back as I ran back up stairs to quickly go change into something I rather be seen in public with.

After a few moments of changing into something proper, 'Bee and I were able to leave.

"Julie, you know…you didn't answer my question from earlier." 'Bee's Holoform said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Um…Question from earlier?" I blinked. What question?

"How do I look?" 'Bee looked at me this time.

"Oh! That question!" Now I remember. "Well…Um…You look, nice?" How was I suppose to explain it any further than that? Without making it seem weird?

"Really?" His face lit up a bit.

"Of course." I nodded with a smile. "I think it fits you perfectly."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I was hoping that it was going to look decent."

"Well, it did." I chuckled.

"Yeah." He laughed back. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm…Honestly, I don't know." I shrugged. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was hoping you were going to suggest something." He shrugged as well.

"Hm, well, we can… I don't know, how 'bout just a drive around the city?"

"Sounds great." He smiled.

We drove around the city for a few hours before 'Bee was called back by Optimus. He had to do something before he was to return back to go pick up Sam from his last day of high school. 'Bee told me that the Autobots weren't going to use their Holoforms a lot. 'Bee didn't seem himself today. Well, besides the fact that technically he _wasn't_ himself but still.

I don't know if it was the fact that I felt weird. I admit that I'm not totally 'use to' having Bumblebee actually 'sitting' next to me…while we're sitting _in_ him. Let's just say that it's one of the last things I could possibly imagine. He seemed just as nervous as I was.

Today was a rather…short and interesting day. But then again, spending a day with an Autobot is always interesting…right?

-Few Days Later-

Nothing special was happening today. Besides the fact that I was tuning and cleaning my mother's car at the moment. She said the car was making weird noises so I volunteered to see what the problem was.

"Let's see…" I mumbled, placing a hand on my chin as I inspected the inside of the car. "Ah-ha, there's the problem…" I lowered myself towards the problem of the car. I was able to get a closer look. "Missing gear."

_*But just where in Primus's name did it go…?*_ I looked for the missing gear.

"Ha, there you are." I smirked to myself as I snake my hand to get to the found part. I grasped it and pulled it out. Just as soon as I did, my cell phone went off in my pocket. It startled me, causing me to slam my head up against the underneath of the hood that was propped open.

"Holy Motherrr, father, sister, brother, daughter!" I screamed out in agony. I tried to use my 'people' words as I tried not saying the 'f' word that wanted to come out. I could feel myself grinding my teeth as I rubbed my head and grabbed my cell with my free hand. "What?" I typically growled into the phone.

_"Grouchy much?"_ Sam's voice laughed on the other line.

"You hit your head on something as solid as a car's hood and then you'll see who's grouchy." I growled again.

_"Now why would I do something stupid like that?"_ I haven't been talking to him in a total of 30 seconds and I'm already angry with him.

"Just forget it Sam. What's up?" I sighed irritably.

_"Oh nothing-" _I had to cut him off there.

"Liar." I hissed.

_"Okay fine, mind helping me pack my stuff?" _He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah sur- Wait. Pack your stuff? Where you going?" I couldn't help but ask.

_"College." _He stated in one simple word. _"In a few days I'll be heading out. I just need to pack a few things but I'll need a hand with it." _

"College? Seriously Sam? That's great." I smiled.

Sam going to college? It's a miracle.

_"Yeah, I know, aint it?" _I could almost see him smiling, proudly.

"Yeah, but sure thing. I'll help. Just give me about half 'n hour. I'm fixin' and tunnin' something right now."

_"Whoa. You're under Ironhide's hood?" _Sam gasped over the phone.

"Oh grow up, Sam." I shook my head in disapproval, even though he couldn't see it. "It's my mother's car."

_"Ohhh. That would make more sense." _He laughed, but I didn't. _"But okay, I'll see you then?" _He asked, just to make sure.

"Yup, I'll be there." I nodded.

_"Great, thanks Julie, knew I could count on you." _He chuckled. _"Kay, see ya!"_

"Later." I said as I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I sighed before rolling the gear between my fingers. "Sam's going off to college, huh?" I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Aw, Sam's growing up.

I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter. I hope it'll get better once I find my ROTF DvD. Again, I don't plain on using the Autobot's Holoforms much.

_"Holy Motherrr, father, sister, brother, daughter!"_ - I think you'll get this if you have seen Evan Almighty. The movie in which I was watching while I was typing this chapter. (Though I hope I put them in the right order, meh.)

Well, thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


	9. Surprise

GAWD. I'm so sorry for the POOR quality and lateness of this chapter. I think the characters are out of character...actually, no. It's the chapter that's out of character, in my favor. I think it's wandering off topic, just by a bit. But no worries (I hope). This will be, probably, the last of the little Filler Arc in the story that I started. Why? Just read on.

As for the lateness? School just started up and we're finishing our mid-terms. On a side note, I have NEVER studied as much as I did the last few days in my entire SCHOOL LIFE. That is all.

So Sam's heading off the college, huh? And Julia's going to help him pack. Wonder how much they'll get done. And it seems that Julia will be expecting the unexpected.

I, sadly, do not own Transformers. I only own Julia and the stupid plot that won't seem to end.

* * *

After I fixed and tuned my mother's car back to top shape, I ran inside the house to go wash myself off. I had told my parents that I was heading over to Sam's and I had asked Ironhide if he could drop me off.

I got there and it took nearly 3 and a half hours, just to pack a single box. Can't say that it was the biggest box of all boxes either. Sam said he couldn't decide on what to bring to college. So he gave me an entire explanation as of how whatever he brings, it'll forever label him at college. Or some kind of crap like that.

He was also telling me that he's deciding on whether he wants to bring 'Bee with him or not. He's doesn't think 'Bee will behave himself, but he doesn't want 'Bee being cooped up in his dad's garage the entire time either.

I would've offered to watch over him, but how would I manage it? I suppose he could stay at my house, with Ironhide, but then Sam's family would still need protection, right? But then again, there hasn't been much Decepticon activity lately. I could come over every other day to check up on him, but I think both my father and Ironhide were being shipped off to Shang Hai in a day or two.

In my favor, I hope Sam _can _bring 'Bee with him.

When I got home, my father and a few of his 'working' buddies were at the kitchen table.

Oh great, _more _guests.

I was only able to recognize Epps. Who is a rather good friend of my father's. As I walked in, all eyes were on me. Even my mother was there, but she didn't look too happy.

"…Was I not invited…?" I smiled nervously as they continued to stare. As I expected, I got no answer. "Well…Okay…I'll be heading up to my room now…" I took a few side steps towards the stairs before finally making it in front of them.

"Julia." My dad called my name. Not nickname, _name_.

"Oh shit…" I muttered under my breath. What did I do now? I did an about-face as looked at him. "Yeah…?"

"…Come, sit." He sighed before pulling out one of the kitchen chairs. I nodded slowly before taking a seat in the chair.

Primus, now I know what it feels like to be the dunce of the classroom and _everybody_ stares at you.

"Dad, what's going on?" I could only ask as mom still sat there, looking like something bad happened. And while his friends just stared at me.

Oh no…did something happen to Annabelle? That was my only guess to why my mother looked the way she did.

"Julia, listen…The government…as well as us, think that it'd be the best…if you came with us to Shang Hai." My dad said slowly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"…What…?" I understood what he said, but did he really _mean_ it?

"We just think, that it'd be safer if you came with us. Because…well, you know who won't be here to protect you." He stated quietly. He looked over at mom, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

He might be talking about Ironhide. But I want to know is how they managed to talk about this with my mother sitting there. Maybe she wasn't sitting there the entire time…

"Well…_he's _not the only one who can protect me… Sam is heading off to college and I believe the parents were taking a trip to Paris. Sam isn't sure if he can…bring his _car_ with him so if he can't, I can 'home-sit' the Witwicky residence until you come home." Even though I was already part of the military, I didn't want to go.

"Sorry Julie, no can do." My father shook his head. "The military and the government worked out a few things and, well, now you fall under my group."

"What?" I sat up in my seat.

"You're part of NEST now. I put in a direct request that you follow mine _and_ Epps command. Just in case. But I'm sure you are old enough to handle things on your own."

_*Of course I'm old enough. I'm a 19 year old, still living in their parents house.*_ I had to say that mentally, as well as roll my eyes.

"How come I didn't get a say in this? No one bothered to call?" I guess I figured out why mom was looking rather upset.

"It's just the way things are Julia. And we thought it'd be best if we talked to you personally." Epps decided to speak up.

"………" I could only sigh through my nose. "…When are we departing…?"

Might as well go along with it. I have no say in it anyways. Well…I do, but nothing can be done about it. The least they could do is let me now when I'm being shipped half way across the world.

"Tomorrow morning." Epps patted my back. "Get everything packed and ready to go. You're gonna need a good night sleep."

"Might as well have told me in the middle of the night while I was sleeping…" I muttered under my breath. I guess one would say that it was a late notice. "Alright." I sighed.

"You know Will, she took things rather smoothly. From what you said, there was suppose to be tables flipped over and chairs thrown across the room by the end of this conversation." One familiar voice said among the small group of men.

"Optimus?" I turned my head, side to side, trying to find that 'familiar' man. Then I spotted the man that was sitting at our kitchen table, just a few days ago. I slightly panicked on the inside, wondering what my mother was thinking as I called out such a strange name. How did I not notice him?

"Good evening Julia." Optimus gave a warm 'human' smile. "I'm glad you are taking well to this sudden change, Julia."

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled. "If you're here then… Is the _others_ here too?" I tried looking in the crowd again.

"No, no, Julia. Just I." He chuckled.

"Sorry interrupt this short little conversation but someone needs to get ready for tomorrow mornin'." My dad said as he patted my back, rather roughly. That's his signal for 'get moving'. I stood up and scowled.

"…I aint 5 anymore dad." I grumbled some more before walking up stairs. "I guess I have no choice so, night everyone. I'll be seeing you guys in the morning." I waved at all the men, and my mother, in the kitchen.

"…Cute girl." One of the men said.

"Yeah. Say, how old was you're daughter again?" A lot of the men were snickering in the room. All except for Epps, Optimus, and my father.

_*Wow. I wonder if being part Autobot gives me super hearing…Wait…Do I have Audio Receptors now?...* _I still pondered about the anatomy of my own body structure. I stood at the top of the stairs, but no one down in the kitchen could see me.

"All of you, and that goes for _all_ of _you_, stay the heck away from my daughter." Dad didn't sound too impressed.

"C'mon Major, just some harmless jokes." One of the men said in defense.

"Jokes? I didn't think they were too funny." I could hear my father mumble.

Wait. Mumble? _Mumble_? Holy Primus, my hearing is beyond _excellent_.

"Just guys bein' guys, Will. Just ignore 'em." Epps shrugged. "Besides, we need to be getting some rest as well."

"Right." Dad sighed. "'Kay guys, the next few days will be _Hell_, so get ready for it. Dismissed."

I could hear the shifting of feet against the kitchen floor as the door opened. My father and Optimus were talking, but I didn't stick around long enough for it. It was getting rather late, I decided to pack my stuff. I was ready for tomorrow's departure.

Now, it was really late. It was close to midnight actually.

_*Come to think of it…I didn't tell Sam 'bout this. Maybe 'Bee got informed and told him already? Probably, it's not like Optimus to keep his mechs uninformed.* _I stared up at the empty ceiling of my room. But before I could think any further on the subject, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucks after-burner.

Again, I'm hoping this is the last of the 'Stupid chapters' arc.

So Julia's being sent off with her father and Ironhide? As well as some of the other Autobots? How will that end up?

Thanks for reading and sorry for the lateness.


	10. Battle at Shang Hai

Just to make this quick. Sorry for the lack of updates, mid-terms done, band practice not, once every two weeks update, thanks.

Thanks to the reviewers, those who alerted and faved!

So Julia, Will, and the Autobots make way for Shang Hai, huh? The story is finally heading into the main plot of ROFT.

I own nothing, 'cept Julia.

* * *

I awoke from my slumber, and it was still dark. I rubbed my tired eyes, trying to get my sleepy eyes to focus on my dark bedroom. Much against my protest, my door opened and a bright light shined into it as a silhouette stood in the middle.

"Oh good, you're up already." It was my father. "C'mon, grab something to eat and get ready. We're leaving in an hour or two."

I groaned as I slammed my head into my pillow before making a somewhat audible 'Okay'. I could hear the tapping of my dad's boots on the floor as he walked away from my door. I quickly got out of bed before I ended up falling asleep again. I had just noticed that my uniform was hung up on my door knob. I yawned as I took my uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Once I was ready, I headed down stairs to get something to eat. My father was down there walking back and forth, packing his bag. I grabbed one of the two pieces of toast sitting in the toaster.

"Julia, I told you to eat and _then _get ready." He grumbled while packing. "Don't ruin your uniform."

"Yes dad." I replied as I sighed lightly.

In another hour or two, both me and my father were packed and ready to go. Mother was down stairs with a sleeping Annabelle. She didn't have the most pleased look on her face, but she put on a smile anyways. We all said our farewells and headed out for Shang Hai.

From what my father had explained, majority of the Autobots had already departed for Shang Hai. We met up with most of my father's men and it will take some time for us to travel around the world.

We made it to Shang Hai, in it's afternoon hours. Under my father's and the higher up's command, men were broken off into different squads and patrol groups as they surveyed the area in helicopters. Skids and Mudflap were patrolling the ground area while Shang Hai was being evacuated of it's people because of some toxic spill. Which in other terms, meant Decepticons were lurking around.

Variations of the NEST alliance were patrolling the grounds and the skies. My father and Epps were in the sky, but I was instructed to stay on the ground. I was also instructed to stay with Ironhide. So him and I scouted the lower areas of Shang Hai as the sun started to set. I had to keep my radio on, which was almost equivalent to an Autobot's COM link. Just like most of the men, I had to wear a helmet with protective goggles. My father and the rest of his team had landed and started to move out. Ironhide and I were heading towards my father's location. We had some of the men following behind us in their jeeps. And some were loaded in Ironhide's truck bed.

"Be sure to watch out for yourself, Julia. Those Decepticons are out there, and it's still unknown if they want you for what you are." Ironhide said through his speakers.

"Yes, Ironhide." I nodded as I adjusted my radio. "Dad, we're rolling in from the West, keep an eye out."

_"Got it Julia." _My dad replied over his radio. I sighed as I leaned back in Ironhide's seat and held onto my weapon.

"You seem tense. Any specific reasons? Besides from being here?" Ironhide asked as we drove through the dark.

"Just…I don't know. Maybe from me just thinking about the outcomes of this. I mean, I haven't encountered any Decepticons since Mission City." I sighed as I looked out of Ironhide's window.

"I understand you. You yourself haven't seen any action like this since then, but you'll be fine. I will make sure of it. As well as Prime, your father, and the others." Ironhide reassured me with his always gruff tone. I'm just glad that our conversation went unnoticed to the men sitting in the truck bed.

"Right. Thanks Ironhide." I gave a soft small as we pulled up to my father's location point. Ironhide's door swung opened as I jumped out holding onto my weapon. My weapon was quickly put back on its sling and hung on my back as I approached my father who patted Ironhide's hood.

"Alright Ironhide. We've got echoes. Close." As soon as my father announced that, Ironhide started to transform.

"…He's here…I smell 'im." Ironhide announced as his transformation was completed. We started move out to another part of Shang Hai as Ironhide went somewhere else. My father radioed some more of his men as he told me to stay close to Epps. As men were moving closer to the designated area, Epps was looking at this radiation detector device.

"Oh no." Epps muttered as a figure clearly appeared on the screen.

"What?" Me and my father asked in unison as the both of us looked at the little screen.

As helicopters hovered above and men were scattered everywhere, something started to transform.

"Decepticon." I grumbled as I took a step back. Before I, or anyone else, knew it, we were under attack. Heavy construction pipes were thrown in the air and men scattered away but some were unlucky. Everyone started to take fire on the giant Decepticon. I did as well, but nothing phased it. It started to roll away, out into the depths of Shang Hai. It took down a few helicopters.

_"We've got a second Decepticon." _My radio had announced.

"Shit." I muttered as I started to move out.

* * *

So the Battle at Shang Hai will continue on in the next chapter or two. Sorry for the shortness of this one...

Thanks for reading!


	11. Ending Battle at Shang Hai

I bet you're all wonderin' what happened to 'that update every few weeks' thing...Yeah, me too. I didn't mean for this to take nearly a month to update. I've just been trying to bring my grade in Biology up. Plus Band...but really, when _isn't _itband?

So we left off with that second Decepticon being spotted. If none of you remember from the movie, it's Sideways. He had a fairly small role...So I decided to give him a little bit more of a purpose...But just a little. I only wanted to tell you his name since I didn't mention it at all during the story.

Please enjoy and thank you for keeping up with this story and my stupid laziness!

I own nothing. 'Cept Julia and random plots not seen in theatures.

* * *

"Arcee sisters, move out!" My dad hollered into his radio. "Julia, find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, we've got this Decepticon. You go after the second!" He said as he violently motioned his arm to move out.

"Got it!" I said as I ran. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, come in you two!" I yelled into my radio.

_"This is Sideswipe Julie. What's the go?" _Sideswipe asked in a bit of a hurry.

"I got orders for us to roll out and snag the second Decepticon." I said while running.

_"Nice. Sunstreaker and I will be heading out to get you, we've got your location point. Be right there." _Sideswipe announced. Just as soon as he stopped talking, I heard an engine. A car turned a corner. It was an Audi R8…and it wasn't friendly.

"Come here, human!" It roared as it transformed while it was still driving. It turned into a small silver Decepticon. Though, it was small, it still had about 10 feet on me. It did a slow jog towards me, but even if it was slow, one of its steps were equivalent to 15 of mine. I panicked before I started to scurry off with the Decepticon chasing after me.

"Guys! Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? Little help? Please?!" I asked in a hurried tone as I turned on my radio. But no answer. Only static. "Damnit!" I cursed.

"Stop running, human, and stay still!" The Decepticon hissed behind me. But before I knew it, I was already in the palms of a Decepticon, for he took a leaping pounce at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I was in its clawed servo, and then it transformed back into it's Audi R8 form, zooming off around a corner.

Attempting to escape, I pulled on the door handles, hoping the door would open but no good. It was locked. Things didn't get any better as the seat belt wrapped it self around my body and secured me tightly into the seat.

"Don't try anything funny, human. Starscream demands you in one piece." The radio speakers growled as I sat still.

I could hear a horn honk from behind. I was relieved. I looked up at the rear view mirror to see a familiar ice cream truck high tailing the Decepticon from behind. Well…I guess I was still kind of relieved.

"Dumb Auto-brats." The Decepticon mumbled loudly before taking an extra sharp turn. Not to my surprise, the twins crashed straight into a building, not being able to make the turn. I winced as I saw them crash, feeling a bit sorry for them. But my empathy for them was quickly replaced by more relief when I saw a familiar red Lamborghini make that corner.

"Clear a path." I could hear Sideswipe's voice loud and clear as he transformed into his bipedal mode and sped after us. He made a few jumps in the air, landing in front of us as he shot multiple rounds at the Decepticon's roof. Sideswipe managed to throw one of his blades into the Decepticon's hood, then he applied pressure to the blade with his hand and with the speed the Decepticon was moving at, he was sliced into two parts in a matter of seconds. While that was happening, I scooted away from the center of the vehicle. Luck was on my side as Sideswipe managed to cut off the buckle to the seat belt. Once the two halves quickly drifted apart, I rolled out of one of the deadly halves of the car.

"Thank god…" I mumbled as I lay on the pavement. I wanted to say it again as I saw from the corner of my eye, both halves of the Decepticon implode a few yards away.

"Damn, I'm good." I could hear Sideswipe call out. I wonder if he realized I was formerly inside that car…? "Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, Decepticon, Terminated."

_"Excellent. Where's Julia?" _Sunstreaker asked over their COM link.

"…Damn." Sideswipe swore as he looked around for my whereabouts. He spotted me still lying on the ground, looking at him. "Oh! Found her!" Sideswipe hung up his link to his brother and rolled over to me. "Wha'cha doin' down there, Julie? You missed it, I just –" Sideswipe helped me up to my feet before I decided to cut him off.

"You killed a Decepticon. I was there Sideswipe." I just gave a small smile before dusting myself off quickly. "Thanks for the save by the way. I hope I'll never get another chance to ride with a Decepticon again." I called out as I started to jog towards my dad and the rest of the group.

"Hey, it was no- Wait! You were in there? Julie! I could've hurt ya! Are you listening?" Sideswipe high tailed it after me, catching up in no time.

_"Sideswipe, Will told me you are with Julia. Is that right?" _I could actually hear Ironhide's booming voice over Sideswipe's COM link.

"You got it, 'Hide." Sideswipe replied.

_"Good. Watch out for her. I'm going to Optimus." _Ironhide replied before disconnecting, leaving Sideswipe to nod to himself.

"C'mon little lady, your goin' to run yourself tired. Better hang out." Sideswipe said as he scooped me up in one swift motion and then turned into his Lamborghini mode. In no time, we were able to catch up with the group. Apparently we had missed most of the action, seeing the biggest Decepticon was down already and everybody was approaching it. Sideswipe let me out and I ran over to Epps and my father.

"Punk ass Decepticon." Ironhide spat as he looked at the fallen Decepticon.

"Any last words?" Optimus also looked down at the Decepticon.

"This is not your planet to rule…The Fallen shall rise again." The Decepticon replied in an uneasy voice. His vocal processor was probably damaged, seeing all of the lubricants leak out of his mouth as he spoke.

"That doesn't sound good…" Epps had a mixed expression written on his face. I nodded in response.

"Not today…" Optimus said coldly as he loaded his gun and shot the Decepticon in the head, immediately offlining him.

I was glad that we were able to be shipped back home, at least so I can tell Sam good luck at college. He told me he was leaving around noon and so were his parents. I still didn't get any answers to where he was leaving Bumblebee.

I decided I could use some exercise, so I put on some roller blades, a new pair I had bought, and headed to Sam's house. Getting there didn't take much time, since everything was down hill. Can't say I'm too crazy about going back home…up hill.

Once I got there, the Witwicky residence was smoking, grass was turned over, random stuff had been blown up, Mrs. Witwicky was running around with the dogs in her arms…and…wait, is that a bald spot I see on her head…?

I took the helmet off my head and held it under my arm as I rolled over towards the backyard. The garage was draped with a giant black bag or something. Both police and firemen walked into the smoking household as I spotted Mikaela and Sam.

"Hey! Sam, what happened?" I skated on the grass, knowing Mr. Witwicky wouldn't like it, but he was busy at the moment. I nearly fell a few times as my wheels got stuck on various scattered rubble.

Sam explained to me in short, very short…brief words about what happened with a remaining AllSpark shard. He gave it to Mikaela, knowing that I'm already targeted for what I was. Then his mother walked over and explained to us about her little run in the with a waffle iron…So that's where the bald spot came from.

She had excused Mikaela and I to talk to Sam, but I didn't go anywhere. Well, I _couldn't_ go anywhere, with the rubble still in my way, as well as random firemen walking around. So I just turned in another direction.

"When you goes, _he _goes." His mother spat. "I cannot live with this, Psychotic alien living in my garage!" Sam only sighed as he started to walk off, trying to take me with him. He grabbed my arm and wheeled me across the backyard, with my wheels getting jammed every so often as Mikaela followed us into the garage.

* * *

Extremely sorry for just rushing the Shang Hai plot.

Haha, how many of you remember the first story? How many remember how Julia left her old pair of roller blades when they encountered Barricade? Well, I decided to give her another pair! Why? Because I wanted to...

Oh, and I think a few chapters ago I mentioned Sam was leaving for college in a few days. Well, ignore that, because I doubt that the trip to Shang Hai and the battle took a mere few days. Let's just say a week and a few days he was going to leave.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Car Troubles

No excuses this time...Terribly sorry. Just a bunch of my laziness.

Also I apologize greatly for the uber-shortness of this chapter, as well as that it's mainly composed of the movie's dialogue...More of my stupid laziness.

As usual, I still don't own Transformers.

* * *

Bumblebee was currently in the garage, bringing his face to his metallic palm.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Sam said as all of us walked in.

"He's still having voice problems…?" Mikaela gave him a sad look.

"He's just playin' it up." Sam looked at 'Bee. "'Bee, I wanna talk to you about this college thing." Sam seemed uneasy, not sure how he was going to tell 'Bee that he can't come.

_[I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!]_ 'Bee turned on his radio as he 'snapped' his fingers to the tune.

"I'm not taking you with me." Sam was able to cut the music short as 'Bee gave an exaggerated disappointed look.

"I'll wait outside, okay?" Mikaela said as she slowly walked out of the garage.

"Yeah, same here." I said, about to roll out and follow Mikaela. This is something that Sam needed to discuss with Bumblebee himself.

"No, stay." Sam grabbed my arm again. I sighed as I resisted my urge to scowl but I nodded and stood next to Sam. "Meant to tell you about this earlier, it's just that…Y'know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not 'Bee. Look, you're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean…You're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this…" Sam tried explaining it in the best way he could. I only felt sorry for the both of them as I looked at Bumblebee's sad expression. "This is hard enough man, don't make it harder. Can't you just look at me, please?"

'Bee tried looking away from Sam as Sam made him look at him.

"Look big guy…that guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, 'Bee. That's why I'm going to college. I can't do that with you – " Sam's speech was cut short as 'Bee held up a finger as he tried hiding the fact that he was 'crying'. "It's not the last time I'll see ya, y'know? 'Bee? C'mon, don't do that…'Bee? You're killin' me 'Bee." Sam gave his guardian a sad expression.

It hurt me to see both of them having a hard with this. Sam didn't show it, but I could tell. I saw his expression when he explained this to me earlier, when I helped him pack. Those two were close, like brothers.

'Bee tried motioning for Sam to just go away.

"But you'll always be my first car…Love you 'Bee." Sam finally said as proceeded to walk out of the garage. Sam patted my back and whispered something to me as he made his exit.

Figures good ol' Sam would leave me to comfort a nearly spark broken Autobot. I sighed through my nose as I looked at 'Bee, who was giving me the same sad expression he was giving Sam.

I'm pretty sure I had to make this comforting session a bit quick, as there were police and firemen surrounding the entire area.

"'Bee…You okay there buddy?" What a stupid question to ask after Sam nearly ripped his spark out. It's like telling a younger sibling that they can't go with you to somewhere because only 'big kids' are allowed. I had the same experience when Annabelle wants to go with me and Ironhide when meeting up with Optimus.

He didn't bother using any sort of radio broadcast as he slowly shook his head back and forth. I felt bad for him, and I could feel my facial features show it as I approached him, making sure not to catch my roller blade wheels on random items in Sam's garage. I reached a hand out to him and he gently grabbed it with his much larger one. I gave him a small smile as he held my hand in mid air. He made a few clicking noises.

"It'll be okay, 'Bee. Sam's…Sam's growing up." I managed to choke out. Where have the years gone? Sam was growing up…he was no longer that little nerdy kid that always got beat up and picked on…well…in some sort of sense.

_[I don't want to be told to grow up.] _Bumblebee's radio boomed out as a line of lyrics came from one of Simple Plan's songs.

"I know 'Bee. It's hard to believe it but, that boy we knew a couple years ago…is slowly becoming a man." I tried wording it the best I could to him. I had more trouble than finding ways to word it, but mostly because I was finding it hard to believe everything I was saying…was true. "He cares for you a lot 'Bee, but freshman at his college can't have cars." I tried basing my statement off of what Sam had told him. "But tell you what? I'll see if I can stay here with you and watch over the house for a while. It's not like I do anything of super importance at our home anyways." I snickered at myself, hoping to lighten the mood.

_[Really? You'd do that for me?]_ 'Bee gave me a sincere look and I smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He finally released my hand from his grip and made a whirring noise. "Besides, someone needs to take care of you, you big oaf." I chuckled as I placed a hand on the side of his helm.

_[You, my friend are…]_ There was a small pause as I raised an eyebrow. _[Not funny.]_ 'Bee made an equivalent sound to laughter as I was hoping for something more…sentimental. But I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Right. Thanks for the notice 'Bee." I rolled my eyes. "But I'll be catchin' ya later, 'kay? I'll talk it out with Sam's parents and mine…Actually…Probably Ironhide too." I rubbed the back of my neck, knowing the lovable metallic giant would probably want a word in my staying too. "Love ya 'Bee." I gave the yellow 'bot a quick peck on his metal 'cheek' before rolling out of the garage. As I rolled out all I could think of was…

What have I gotten myself into…?

* * *

Aw, poor 'Bee's spark is broken by Sam and instantly repaired by Julia.

I swear, 'Bee and Sam would make excellent brothers, if 'Bee was human.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
